The present invention concerns an adjustable seat for watercraft and is particularly suitable for kayaks, canoes, and the like.
Kayaks, canoes, and other watercraft have been known for many decades, and problems with seating for these watercraft are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,084, entitled “Adjustable Seat for Watercraft,” describes various background information for seating for kayaks or other similar watercraft and discloses an adjustable seat having a backrest supported by a post, a pelvis support, and a thigh support that is a separate member that can be adjusted by means of an inflatable bladder, a block, or a ratchet arrangement. The disclosure is concerned with a seat for a watercraft having a thigh support that is independently and separately positionable with respect to the pelvis support. It also includes other features directed to, for example, a remotely operable backrest adjustment.
The present invention provides an alternative seat configuration allowing for multiple position adjustments.